Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data-backup tapes. To record and reproduce signals on a magnetic tape, the magnetic tape is normally run within a drive and the surface of the magnetic layer and the magnetic head (also referred to simply as “head”, hereinafter) are brought into contact (slide). When running is repeated in a state in which the coefficient of friction is high during sliding of the surface of the magnetic layer and the head, the output sometimes ends up varying (spacing loss) due to the spacing resulting from shavings that are generated by shaving of the surface of the magnetic layer. Such spacing loss may cause a drop in electromagnetic characteristics with repeated running.
By contrast, to prevent an increase in the coefficient of friction during running, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-367142, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, proposes placing a lubricant within the magnetic layer and/or on the magnetic layer.